The Road is Long
by Fanfic.and.Chill
Summary: Rose Mellark have two sides. When everyone sees her, they see a typical girl, but when no one sees, she takes out her bow and hunts. And when she gets reaped, and everyone think she will die, for being the girl she is, it's time to show of the bow and prove them wrong. But what happens when she gets reaped together with Will, her friend? Can she save both of them out of the arena?
1. Chapter 1

" _How can your dad be together with a seam whore? "_

I was only ten when someone in my school said it. I started to cry and ran home with every energy I had left. I remembered the stares when I ran with my puffy red eyes that still cried through the merchant part and into the Seam to my house. My mom was on the porch with my dad, and was about to give him a goodbye kiss as she always did when he was about to go to work. They saw me running and my mother got panic when she saw me in my state.

I started to cry even more and told them what they had called mom and my mother just looked at me with an unreadable face. My father took over and said to me to calm down and that mom is not a what they had called her.

I know now that my father and mother loved each other, even if they lived in different parts of the district. I know that my grandmother hated my mother and my father for being with _a seam slut._ I know now that my parents had a hard time for being together, because everyone was starting to pick on them, calling my mother stuff that wasn't true, and it got even worse when my mother got pregnant with my father at such a young age. My grandma kicked my father out of the house and with their state of money, they were forced to live in the poorest part in Seam, and people always gave nasty looks at my father, for being the only blond haired man among them as he worked hard to buy food to his pregnant wife at home.

But year passed, people started to forget the gossip around the town, and when I was born, and when nothing was heavy for them any more, my parent got married immediately, without anything or anyone disturbing them.

And as I started to grow up, my dad took over the family bakery, and we had money again, but neither my mother or father even mention to move away from the Seam. They seems to like it there, even if they had money to move.

And as I started to grow even more, everyone knew who I was.

With my blond hair, always in a braid, and with tan skin, and blue eyes, I was Rose Mellark, the child of Peeta and Katniss Mellark.

I have my father's charm and kindness, and I have my mother's hunter mind.

But I never tell anyone.

Because, the sixteen year old Rose Mellark everyone know, is girly, nothing like my mother.

I liked having dresses, it was showing of my nice legs, and I like make-up and I like to chit chat and gossip with my friends, and paint like my father.

But I also like to put on some jeans and my bow and go to the forest and hunt animals too, just the way my mother teached me.

But I have never said it. And I never will. I will only confuse my friends and everyone in the district.

You can't have two personalities in a world like this. And if everyone knew that I can even hold a bow, everyone will look at me different.

So I only show up my side I can show up. And I don't have a problem with it. My mother says it reminds me of Primrose, my aunt.

I like being girly. It's just, so _Rose_.

" Rose? " I suddenly snap out of my thinking as I look at my father, who has a smile on his face.

" God, you scare me when you are in that thinking state. " My father says and sits next to me on the kitchen table.

" I'm sorry dad, I was just thinking... " I say as I play with my braid.

Dad understood, and noded in silence. As I looked up at my dad I could feel the amazing smell of cookies.

" Dad, why are you making cookies? " I ask.

" You know why. " He said with a grin, and with that, the door suddenly opens and I can hear my only aunt calling my name loud as my mother is trying to calm her down.

I run to the living room to see her there.

" Rose, come here and give me a hug. " Prim says as my mother rolls her eyes with a grin. I can't help but to run up to her and give her a big hug.

" Hey aunt Prim. " I say as she releases me.

Prim, mother and I sit on couch as Prim starts to ask about school.

" With those legs, every guy in school have to chase you right. " Prim jokes and I laugh to as my mother roll her eyes.

" I slap them if they touch me. " I say with truth in my voice and Prim just laugh.

" Just like your mother. " Prim whispers as she laughs.

My father finally shows up, and give Prim a hug as he shows up the cookies he have baked for her.

" Thank you Peeta, you know I love them. " She says and take two.

Even if I am sixteen years old, and should lock myself in my room and to whatever sixteen years old people do, I don't. I like to sit with my parents and aunt and listen to them talking about their memories as children and we either cry or laugh at the memories.

Prim talk about her job as a doctor, and my mother smiles at her big, proud of her for taking their mothers job.

" I was about to get some things in the store yesterday, but it was closed. " Prim whispers. " I remember that it would be closed just one day from the… but now, it's suddenly two… "

The living room got quiet as my parents looked at me with fear in their eyes. The feeling of throwing up was back again, as I put my hand on my stomach.

Even if it only was ten minutes, I can't believe I forgot. I never forget when it's this close from now. It's always in my mind. And I'm so afraid of it.

Tomorrow, it's reaping day.

My mother suddenly cries with two hand covering her face as my father almost jump at her to comfort her. Prim keep looking down at the floor and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I know that aunt Prim used to love someone, but I don't know who. But he got reaped, and died in the Games.

And I know why my mother is always crying when it's near reaping day.

Once, Prim said that when my grandpa died, my grandma got sick. She loved him so much that she started to stop existing, only staring into space, didn't even care for her children when they almost starved to death. So my mother had promised herself that she would never love someone that much. And with that promise, she put in that she would never bring a child into a world like this, in a world where the games existed. But she broke the two promises by loving my father and giving birth to me. And when it was my first reaping, my mother started to have panic attacks, she started to curse herself every time screaming, and always blaming herself.

So with that, she infected me by get scared to death every reaping.

And I know, if I get reaped, and die in the arena, my mother is going to be like my grandma.

She is going to stop existing, only breath and look into space.

I started to breath heavier. I look at my mother crying like there was no tomorrow, my father trying to comfort my mother and me by giving me comforting fake smiles and Prim almost breaking apart, I can't handle it.

I can't. And I do the only thing I know I'm good at.

I run.

I stand up, and run to my room, changing my skirt to a pair of jeans and run out the door, ignoring my dad screaming after me as I run all the way out from the Seam and the town square. Leaving the reality and the district behind me.

And I am in the forrest.

I stop to run and close my eyes, just hearing the birds sing, knowing that they have nothing to worry about. They are always lucky in life.

" You okay? "

I turn around to see my hunting friend, Will Hawthorne. He's one of the sons of my mothers best friend Gale Hawthorne, and sharing the same hobby, by hunting, we became friends from day one. But we never talk in school, no one actually knows we are friends except from our parents and us. Will is with his friends in school and I am with my friends in school.

Will gives me my bow, like he knew I was coming. But I don't question it and take it with silence. He takes out his rope for his traps he always is a master on and put it besides him.

" It's my mom again. " I whisper and sit down on the big rock. Will sits beside me in silence and nods.

 **I was only ten years old when I read the Hunger Games books. And I don't remember so much, so if you see something wrong here, please tell me!**

 **Please review and tell me if I should continue or not!**

 **-L**


	2. Chapter 2

" How many times is your name- " I ask but get cut of.

" 49. " He says in a whisper.

" 49 is a lot. " I whisper back. " You could have just asked me for help if you had, have problems- "

Will suddenly takes my hand, facing me to look him in the eyes.

" If I get reaped, you have to promise me- "

" Stop it Will. " I try to look away but Will cup my cheek with his other hand, gently force me to look at him.

" If I get reaped, promise me, you feed my family Rose. Take care of them. Take care of Abby, even if this is my last reaping, you have to promise. " Will says serious.

" Of course Will. We've always promised each other that. " I whisper.

He looks into my eyes, and I can't help but to look back.

He looks down at my lips, while licking his own. With his hand still cupped my chin, he leans forward.

But I don't.

" Will, please, not again. " I whisper just a few inches away from his lips.

He doesn't do anything for a long time. And as he close his eyes with a shaky sigh, I lean out again, with a racing heart as I look at the woods in front of me without paying attention, just listening to Will's shaky breaths as he run his hand through his hair when he gets nervous.

" Why, Rose? Why? " He asks with anger in his voice. I sigh loud, annoyed. I just don't want to fight right now, again.

" You know why Will. " I say, stand up and leave him behind me with my bow in my hand. But he doesn't give up. He never gives up.

He follows me and get a grip at my shoulder making me turn around. His eyes are filled with confusion and anger, making my legs go weak, and I have to face away from him.

" No, I actually don't know why Rose! " He says even angrier. " Just like I don't know why you're keeping me a secret. "

" I don't! I don't keep you a secret! " I snap angry. I was so tired of having these fights almost everyday.

" Then why are we strangers in school? Why do you hide the fact that you're hunting?!"

" Because the forest is the only place I can be 'me'. The other me. " I bark angry. " I can't be Rose Mellark who hunts and Rose Mellark the girly one in the same world. In the same District. "

It got quiet between us once again, and I can see Will swallow. The birds around us don't care if we scream or not. They keep singing with not a worry in their lives.

" What.. what does that have to do with … us? " He whispers.

I close my eyes and lean myself against a tree as I feel him sigh shakily again, waiting for an answer just like I try to find one.

" If, we.. be something together, I have to be Rose with a dress, here too. In the forest, the only place I can be a hunter. "

Will laugh sarcastic.

" So it has nothing to do with me being Seam? "

My eyes flew wide open as I feel my face turning red off anger.

" Not again, Will! " I almost scream.

" What? It's true, because you have no problem when Roy Johnson flirts around you. "

" He flirts with everybody! "

" But especially you, you know it! "

I sigh annoyed and shake my head. Rory Johnson is the most talked people in the school. The girls love him for being so flirty and I know that he is most to me. And sometimes, I can't help but to blush, but it doesn't mean anything. Almost every merchant kids is picking on me because of my tan seam skin and merchant blond hair. I know that I'm half merchant, but I'm born in seam, raised in seam. Live in seam.

" I am already confused where I belong in this freaking system. " I whisper angry.

I turn around to where I hide my bow.

" Are you leaving? " Will asks behind me.

" I came here to forget about the reaping, but this fight we always have is just worse. " I say angry and put my bow back in the dead tree lying on the ground.

As I walk hurried to the fence I hear Will scream.

" One day Rose, one day you'll be mine. "

* * *

As the sun is slowly falling down from district 12, I can't help but to feel that feeling again.

Soon, the sun will come up again, reminding us that it's reaping's day. As I walk fast through the town, so no one would see me in my hunting jeans, I can't help but to think about my mother. My loving mother, who is always going to regret giving birth to someone who only gives her burdens. Who always makes her cry.

As I walk through the seam, I start to hear sobs. I can't help but to think it's me sobbing without knowing, but then, I hear it clear from the bushes covered with dust. I walk slowly to the sobbing sound, and when I see the dark brown hair sticking out the bush, I can't help but to sigh.

" Abby. " I whisper.

Abby turns around in the bushes, leaves and sticks in her fluffy hair as result.

" Rose? " I sigh again when I see her red puffy eyes and snot flow from her nose.

I take her hand and drag her out the bushes as I put my arms around her, sitting down on the dirty ground as she starts to cry even more on my shoulder.

" I'm so- so scared. " Abby cries even more and becoming a ball in my lap and I can't help but feeling my own tears coming up. She is just twelve years old, acting like she's ten. She can't survive a arena.

" You're name is only in there once, right? " I ask her as I swallow down my own tears. I feel her nod against my shoulder.

" There is no way your name is going to get picked, I promise. " I say with a smile, to make her feel better. Abby leans out, looking at me with new tears in her eyes as she has her hand around my neck.

" What about Will? " She sobs. " He has so many- many in there. "

I give Abby a smile, taking out a stick from her messy hair.

" And what if he gets picked out? He can survive the Games if he can survive you. " I tease her and Abby can't help but laugh. I look at the little girl in my lap.

I remembered when Abby could crawl, and Will wanted to show me so badly that he just picked her up and ran all the way to my house to show. Gale and his wife April was so angry at him, but when they saw Abby crawl all the way to me, and when I picked her up and kissed her on the cheek, they couldn't scream at Will as he joined me to kiss her too. And when she got bullied in school the first day because her hair was messy, she had come to me and I had just looked at the the ones who bullied her with an angry stare and they never said a word again, and Abby saw me as her hero.

I know that even if it was Will's sister, I couldn't help but to love her as my own too.

" If you get picked up, I know you would survive. " Abby says in a whisper.

I get shocked by her sudden statement.

" What are you saying, little bird? " I say with a hint of joke.

" If you get picked to the Games, I know you'd survive. Because everyone would think you're like every girl in school, and you would be like a unicorn with magic powers and prove everyone wrong. I know you would. "

Even if what Abby says is a joke, I can't help to feel warm swell up inside me.

I know everyone in the district sees me like that, a girly girl, and I am. But when you are hunting, you're not girly, and I didn't want to confuse either me or the district.

But when Abby says it like that, that I can survive even if I'm girly, just makes me think that there is hope for me to be both without confusion.

" Thanks, little bird. " I whisper and hug her tight.

 **I know, there is no unicorns in The Hunger Games, but it's always nice with unicorns!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **-L**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Katniss**_

Prim leaves us soon after Rose does, apologize for bringing the reaping up. And when I have calmed down with Peeta's arms around me, kissing my forehead and saying that everything is going to be alright, I can't help but to feel that it will be.

" I'm so stupid. " I whisper and whip away my tears. After all, I still hate to cry in front of people, showing how weak I am.

" No, your not. " Peeta whispers, and leans on the couch, letting my head rest on his chest and his hand around my waist. I can still Peeta's heart beat a little faster when I get closer to him. After all these years, and his feelings hasn't changed a bit for me. I smile small for myself, but that is soon gone.

" Didn't you see her face when I started to cry? She looked… so afraid. " I whisper almost to myself.

" She ran away. " Peeta whispers back against my head, and I can't help but to sigh. Another bad thing she got from me.

Peeta suddenly leans out to look at me, cupping my cheeks with his hands and look deep into my eyes.

" We have to stay strong. Not for us, but for Rose. We have to. "

I nod and let out a shaky breath.

" For Rose. "

Peeta leans in and kiss me gently. I feel that spark in my heart that I've felt all these years, and kiss him back. The kiss starts to heat up as Peeta but his hand on my thigh, and press me closer to his body. His lips starts to travel from my lips, to my neck, behind my ear, and down again. I can't help but to moan as I start to take off Peeta's shirt. Peeta helps me and our body's gets connected right away. I kiss him hard on the lips with my hand around his neck, my fingers playing with his hair as his hands on my waist gets higher and higher up. And with one move, my shirt is off too.

" Katniss, Rose will be home soon- " Peeta whispers but cuts himself off by moaning when I start to bite his skin under his ear.

" We'll make it a quick one. " I whisper in his ears, and with one movement, he's laying on the couch under me.

 _ **Rose**_

I open the door to our small house. I can immediately hear my parents talk in the living room, but stops when they hear me. As I try to sneak to my room, it's already too late.

" Rose, come here. " I hear my dad calling.

I walk slowly to the living room, trying to come up with a good explanation why I ignored dad calling my name just a few hours ago.

As I walk to the couch and sit down, I look at my parents. My mother's cheeks was flushed and her hair had escaped from their place from the braid, and my father's shirt was in and out while his hair was messy. I sighed annoyed when I see the picture in front of me when my parents get… intimate together.

 _Great, now that will never leave my head._

" You are not allowed to leave whenever you want. " My mom said serious.

" I was just in the forest with Will. "

" That doesn't make it better. It's more peacekeepers around reapings day, and if they saw you, you know what will happen. " My father speaks up.

" I didn't think about that, I'm sorry. " I whisper. " Can I go and sleep now? "

My parents nods and I stand up, but turn around to face my father.

" Your shirt dad. " I say. My father looks down and see that's in and out. My parents can't help but to blusher even deeper when I try to hide my giggles.

" Good night mom, dad. " I call out teasingly.

* * *

The morning in seam have never been more quiet. As my mother wakes me up, I can already see tears in her eyes. I like to dress up, I always like to dress up, and that you can dress up to the reaping is just so relieving for me. So that I can think of making me pretty instead of the though about the reaping eating me alive the whole morning. After I shower, I pick one of my only three dresses, a gray blue dress that was my mother's when she was younger. I braid my hair on the side as always, put on my only nail polish that my dad got to my sixteen year old birthday that he somehow got from the Capitol. It was the color of blue, like ocean blue. My favorite color. I take a beetroot and put in on my lips, so it would give a faint color of pink and red. I walk out from my room to the kitchen, where my father haven't even bothered to make breakfast yet. No one had the appetite in the morning.

Like the rest of the district, we walk in silence to the town square. As my parents walk behind me, holding hands, I see Will and Abby on the side road.

" Mom, I'm just going to…" I don't even finish the sentence as I start to jog through the crowded road and to Abby and Will.

" What is going on? " I ask when I see Abby cry just like yesterday and Will, who sits on the dirty ground on her level, hold her hands and trying to comfort her.

" Hey, Abby, we talked about this. " I say and cup her face, force her to look at me.

" And don't worry about Will. Remember what I said yesterday. " I say with a blink and Abby laugh with sobs in between. Gale suddenly calls on Abby and Will, but Abby gives me a big hug.

" I'll see you later, like always. " I say in her ear. She nods and run to her mom and dad. I sit up to see Will look at me.

" You wanna meet up later? " He whispers.

I nod with a smile.

" Happy Hunger Games, " Will starts with a grin and a Trinket accent.

" and may the odds be ever in your favor. " I finish.

That was the first time in years we have talked public.

I turn around to go back to my parents when I see them talk to Gale and April, planing the breakfast together. Every reaping day, we always meet up to have breakfast after. It's not like we are celebrating, like the merchant part, but we are just thankful, nothing more.

When they leave, I join my parents.

" I see you later dad. " I whisper. It was time for the boys and girl to be separated, even if they couldn't get reaped. My dad gives me a tight hug, and gives my mom a long kiss before separating.

" Let's go. " My moms say with tears in her voice as she takes my hand and drag me to the scene.

* * *

" Welcome, Welcome! To the 99th Hunger Games! " Effie Trinket says with a Capitol accent, Will and I always make fun of. Just behind me stands aunt Prim, holding my hand, and a few lines away to the right, stands my mother, looking like she would faint any moment. Abby is almost furthest away, and I see her turn around often, just to look me in the eyes. I form my lips, saying that is going to be alright, with a smile. She often smiles back. As I turn my head to the left, on the boys side, I see my father, how he struggles with his prosthetic. We have been standing here in an hour, listening to the mayor speech, listening to the national anthem of the Capitol and I admit too, standing here with the sun right above us, was just awful, and my feet hurt. I feel sorry for my father.

I see Will, smile at me, as I smile back. The fight from yesterday gone from our minds.

" As always, ladies first. " I was back from my thoughts when I hear Effie Trinket almost sing out the words and Prim gripping my hand even tighter. Abby turns around once again and I give her a forceful smile.

My name was there only a few times, It was literally impossible for me to get picked.

But my mind is gone when Effie Trinket sings again.

" Abigail Hawthorne. "

My mind is blank. I can't see clear. The only thing I hear is every merchant girls behind me relaxing, happy that it wasn't them. But the Seams look at Abby, with sadness in their eyes as Abby stands up with shaky hands and legs.

" No. " I whisper without thinking, a tear running down my cheek. I turn to see Will, looking like a ghost. He can't do anything. She will be dead in just a few days.

" Come up dear. " I hear Effie Trinket say to Abby, who walks slowly to the stage.

" No, Abby! " I scream. Everyone looks at me as Prim trying to calm me down.

" Rose, stop, the peacekeepers will come- "

" Abby! " I ignore my aunt, trying to get through the crowd, and everyone takes a step back for me to go through. As I just got to the empty road between the boys and the girls crowds, just four meter away from Abby, I feel two hard grips around my arms and hips, dragging me away.

" Abby! " I scream at her, but she is in shock, watching me with big watery eyes, as I try to get away from the peacekeepers grip.

" Come up now honey. " Effie says, ignoring the scene I make with a smile.

Abby turns around and walk again toward the scene slowly in shock once again.

" No! Abby! " I scream so loud that my voice breaks, as I try to come up with the only idea that can save her.

" I volunteer! I volunteer- " I scream. Everyone got quiet, even Effie who looks at me in shock.

I pull away from the peacekeepers, and stand strong on my own this time, with shaky legs.

" I volunteer as tribute! "

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **-L**


	4. Chapter 4

I can already hear everyone's voices.

 _Rose Mellark? There is no difference between Abby and her, she will die the first hours._

But they don't know, nobody knows that I can hunt. That I can hold a bow and protect myself.

" Okay, we have a brave volunteer, come here sweetheart. " Effie sings. I ignore the crazy lady on the stage and run to Abby, who starts to cry as fast as I put my arms around her. She starts to whimper, trying to talk, but I hush her.

" Go to mom and dad now. " I say trying to sound strong, so I would show her that I was fine, even if the whole district watched me.

" No! " Abby screams, her arms around my leg.

As Effie keeps telling me to come upstage, I try to find anyone for help me before I have a breakdown just like Abby, and before I know it, Gale is dragging Abigail away.

As Abby keeps screaming behind me, I turn around, walk fast up to the stage to get it over with.

" Come here honey, closer. There you go! What's your name sweetheart? "

From the stage, I see my mother. My mother who looks at me with big eyes, shaking underlips and a pale face. I want to hug her, tell her that it's going to be alright. But I can't.

" Dear? " Effie says, with that big smile that is almost covered up by make-up.

" Rose Mellark. " I whisper, keep looking at my mother. Aunt Prim sneaks to mom, trying to wake her up from the hell she is living in at the moment.

" Oh, so that wasn't your sister, correct? "

I watch my father, who looks at me with tears in his eyes, whispers to himself as he shake his head. Over and over again.

" No. " I whisper once again.

" I'm sorry? " Effie said, almost getting tired of my too low voice.

" She is my sister. "

" Oh, how wonderful! " Effie screams into the mike, even if she was confused, like the whole district. I have a relationship with both Will and Abby that no one know about.

" Now, for the boys- " Effie got cut of. As I sob quietly, I see Will, taking up his three fingers after he kissed them, showing the whole district his reaction to my actions I just did.

And like a infection, his father Gale did it too, and April, his mother, and the old man in the Hob, that I always use to trade with once a week. And suddenly, the whole district was showing three fingers in the air. I can't help but to feel respect. To feel like I can do this.

" And, now, for the boys. " Effie says, getting annoyed. As she walked to the bowl of names, the cameras on her, I can't help but to take a shaky breath and and letting out a yelping sob while I can without someone filming me. Effie takes up a note, reading it loud.

" William Hawthorne. "

* * *

I hear the door open and jump up as I see my friends come in one clump. I have ever seen them cry so much.

" _You are too young to die. "_

" _You can't die! "_

I just look at them, while nodding, as they comfort each other more than they comfort me.

But the thing that bothers me is the fact that they think I will die. That I will be dead as soon as I take my first step in the arena. But I don't say anything. They don't know that I'm good with the bow. So I shut up. Accepting that they think I will be dead.

Soon after, Gale and April comes into the room. April hugs me hard and cry over and over again, thanking me for saving, at least, one of her children. Gale keep the mask on, thanking me for what I did to Abby. That I sacrifice myself for her.

I can't help but to freeze at that moment.

They know that I hunt with their son, why do they think that I will die?

" Mr. Hawthorne, you don't think, that I can… win? " I whisper.

And I see on his face, the same expression that everyone else have.

 _What, you think you will win by killing people with your pretty nails?_

But I accept it. They don't actually know how good I am. Not even Will knows when he's around.

Later, my parents and Prim comes. My mother stands in the doorway, staring at me with lifeless eyes.

" How could you? " She almost screams. Dad is trying to calm her down, as he always does, and Prim just look at the ground, trying to keep her sobs to herself.

I jump from the window edge and feel anger spread through me.

" Mom, I had too- "

" You're going to die as fast as Abby would! "

I look at her in shock, and the room is silence as my mother and I keep looking at each other, trying to read each others mind. If I was the crazy one for volunteering or she, seeing this as a sacrifice and not a graceful thing. A peacekeeper warns us that in five minutes, it's time to leave, but we ignore it, just staring at each other.

" Mom, I know how to hunt- "

" Only animals, not children! "

I can't believe it. It's not happening.

Everyone in this district, knows that I will be dead. That I wouldn't survive with my pretty hair and perfect painted nails because I'm a girl who does that kinda stuff.

But Mr. Hawthorne, he knows that I hunt with his son, but still doesn't think I will survive. And like I said, I accept that.

But my mother, my own mother, doesn't even believe in me. Doesn't actually think I could win. That I would have, no chance.

I have no one by my side.

" You're wrong. " I whisper to her angry. " Everyone thinks I'm weak, but I'm going to prove them wrong. "

My mother looks at me with big watery eyes, just like dad and Prim. I take a step closer to my mom.

" And If I die in that arena, and you become like grandma, I will never, _never_ , forgive you! "

Without even listen to her answer, I pull her into her hug, trying to keep the sobs in. And when we let go, I don't watch my mother face, I just go straight to my father, feeling his tears dripping onto my shoulder. I whisper in his ears how much I love him, and that he would take care of mother and if I die, they will move on without me always in their mind. My father protest, but I let him go to hug Prim. We don't say anything. In silence, Prim cries and I just let her. And when I let her go, I look at my mom. And she does the only thing she is good at.

She runs.

She runs away from me, from the room, leaving only me, dad and Prim.

My father doesn't even bother to follow her.

He gives me a last kiss on my cheek as he turns around, holding Prim's hand as they walk out the room. I breathe out, letting myself fall on the floor.

And only me being in the room, the silence is too much for me.

I start to cry. I cry, and cry, and can't hold a single tear from me.

 _What have I done? What I'm I thinking, trying to prove the people in district 12 that I can win? What am I doing?_

As I cry even more, I suddenly feel a small hand fondle my knee.

I open my eyes and see Abby, smiling at me.

" Do you remember what I said to you yesterday? " She whispers. I smile through my snory face.

" That I would come like a unicorn with magic powers and prove everyone wrong? " She smiles and nods.

She takes out something from her pocket, as she watch it in her hand.

" You always call me little bird. Why? " She whispers, her eyes still not leaving the thing in her hand.

" Because, you always look like you have nothing in your life to worry about, and that's luck." I whisper back.

She suddenly takes my hand, and put the mysterious thing in my cupped inner hand, holding into it hard.

" Then, this will bring you luck. " She says. She leans in and kiss my cheek before leaving the room in a hurry. I can hear her let out a sob as she close the door behind her.

I open up my hand slowly. It's a pin, with a bird on.

A mockingjay.

I hold on to it tight, closing my eyes, and kiss it.

Even from the start, Abby was the only one who said that I could survive the games. Like a unicorn, I would prove them wrong.

As a peacekeeper calls that it's time to leave, I put the pin on my chest.

This is going to give me all the luck I need.

 **Next chapter coming soon...**

 **-L**


	5. Chapter 5

" You will be spending a few days in the Capitol, that will your best days ever! " Effie almost sings out.

" The food, the clothes. Everything! "

Will sits next to me, with his head low. I can't help but to do the same.

Effie, noticing that we wouldn't be a much of chit-chat, sighed annoyed.

" I'm going to get your drunk mentor. " She sigh again and walk away. The sound of her high heels are far away enough, the only sound is coming from the chandelier, the diamonds crashing softly back and forth because of the trains movement.

I look at my friend, who haven't said a single thing.

" Will? " I whisper out with a low broken voice. " Talk to me. "

" There is nothing to say. " He whispers.

Silence again.

" Of course there is. We have to keep each other safe- "

" Who is we, Rose? You and me? " He says angry, for the first time facing me.

" There is no you and me, there is no we! Not in the district, not in the Capitol, not in the games. Just in the forest, and are we in the forest? " He ask sarcastic with anger in his voice. And then, he face away from me, back to his main position. His head low, in silence.

I keep looking at him, don't know what to say.

" You made the rules Rose, not me. " He whispers.

As I'm about to defense myself, but the sound of the door sliding up and uncontrollable clumsy steps, makes us both turn around. The man, with a bottle of liquid in his hand, don't seems to notice us before he sits down across us. Even in his drunken state, he look at us. Judge us.

" Haymitch right? Out mentor? " Will suddenly asks, talking to someone in this train for the first time except from me.

The drunk mentor look at Will with grin as he take a sip out of a glass bottle, showing of, god knows what, he's drinking.

" I like you already Rill, " Haymitch says, and turn his face to me, looking like he would pass out any minute. " What's your name? "

" Does it matter? " I say sharply.

Haymitch take another sip from the bottle and laugh.

" No, it doesn't, but if you want to be named Angry Girl the whole time, be my guest. "

" Rose. " I say, and feel relieved when Will takes over again.

" D-do you have any ideas, tips? " Will asks again.

Haymitch doesn't even think about any alternatives. He only says what he must have said to all his others tributes.

" Stay alive. "

We just look at him, waiting for him to continue, but he doesn't. Instead, he put his feet on the small glass table, getting smaller in the fancy chair and close his eyes, starts to snoring immediately.

We keep looking at him in shock.

" Did- did he just go to sleep..? " Will whispers.

I can't help but to feel anger grow in me.

This is the reason why not a single tribute have been coming home as a victor.

He is the reason, and I'm not going to become the victim.

I stand up angry, searching for a something to throw at him, and when I see a bottle of water, I take it in one second and pour it over him. He stands up in shock, screaming as he looks like a freak. But he sees me, and can't help but to give me an angry glare.

" Look, _Rose_ , if you want to stay alive, you got to have sponsors, and by getting them, you got to get people to like you, " He sits back in the chair again, didn't care if he was soaking wet.

" and right now, you don't do such a great job sweetheart. " He points at Will with his chin.

" But, Rill here- "

" It's Will. "

" Will here, does a good job. If you get that sweet and charming attitude up, the Capitol will love you, Rill. " Will doesn't even bother to correct him.

" Do you have any skills? Can you make fire, thing like that? " Haymitch asks Will.

" I hunt. Traps and stuff. " Will answers.

" Traps, perfect. "

He stands up when he sees more liquor in the corner and fill up a new glass for himself. As I keep waiting for him to ask me about my _skills_ I can help but to feel irritated.

" I'm good with the bow. " I say to him, since he never asks.

Haymitch starts to laugh as he sits in front of us again.

" She is.. " Will whispers. Haymitch stops to laugh, judge me once again, looking at my hair, my red lips, my fixed nails.

" Don't judge a book by it's cover. " I say to Haymitch and he can't help but to smirk.

" Capitol-bullshit. I like that. "

He says to us that getting sponsors, you have to make people feel sorry for you. Too have a story you can go with.

When the Capitol is watching you, act strong, shine. Make them to notice you. But during the training, act small, don't get noticed and don't show of what you are good at.

As he suddenly starts to help us, even when I see in his eyes, that he doesn't think I will last in the arena for a long time, I still listen. Ignoring it.

" Time for lunch! " Effie suddenly sings.

" Please don't say it's that shit you like. " Haymitch says and stands up. " 'Cause that thing is _not_ okay. "

" It's called vegetarian meal Haymitch. Manners! "

As Will and I look at them, and as much as I admit it, I'm so hungry. But I don't want to eat. Haymitch notice me and Will's uncomfortable silence.

" Look kids, I know how it is. I was like that too. But eventually, you have to eat. Just don't think of it as Capitol food, or that you can't share the food with your families, just eat it. You're going to die eventually, why don't enjoy while you can? "

Will and I have never eaten so much in our whole life. He still don't talk to me, and I'm okay with that. But when we both moan, eating the chocolate cake, Effie almost die of happiness.

" I'm so happy you liked it. "

" You are always happy. " Haymitch says, pouring some liquor in his coffee.

" And you should take a shower. " She says spontaneous and take a sip out of her cup.

" I already did. " Haymitch says and glare angry at me, but I ignore it and enjoy my cake.

 _But nothing can beat dads muffins._

The thought of my father made me stop eating, just looking into space.

 _What am I doing? I enjoy my last days by getting fat of this amazing food while people starve? While my parents is worried sick about me?_

My stomach suddenly gets full of regret and guilt.

" Thank you for the food. " I whisper and hurry myself to the bedroom, once again, ignoring my crowd behind me.

* * *

 _ **Peeta**_

The sound of the door open up made me jump out from the couch, and sit up immediately.

" Rose? " I said with a sleepy voice. " You have to tell us when you leave! We have talked about this- " I said while rubbing my eyes and stand up to meet her.

But I don't.

I just see Katniss face. Katniss lifeless face with mud on from the woods.

And then I remember. Everything.

" I was asleep, I thought- " I whisper but Katniss cut me off.

" I know. " She says. As I look into her red eyes, she walks past me, and sits on the couch.

Just staring into space.

Like a flashback, I see Mrs. Everdeen, sitting on the couch. Waiting for her dead husband…

And Rose angry voice was in my head.

Rose, my beautiful daughter. The girl I was holding in my arms, just when she got born.

When I looked at her, my eyes started to tear up. Katniss' breathed heavy just after she gave birth to her, but Rose blocked her voice out. Every voice out. It was just me and her in the world that moment, and I couldn't help but to love her more than Katniss.

" Get up! " I scream with tears in my voice.

Katniss jump looking at me in fear, never getting used to me angry. When she doesn't move, I take her up, cupping her cheeks.

" You promised Rose, Katniss! " I say with tears in my eyes. " Please, she won't forgive you…"

Katniss looked at me in the eyes once again, and nodded. Trying to keep in the tears.

" Let's take a shower. " I whisper, taking her to the bathroom, without any protest.

* * *

 _ **Rose**_

I have seen the Capitol on television. Not the Capitol like that, but I have seen the other games parade, the interviews with Caesar Flickerman, but that was more than enough.

It's not like I wanted to, but we have to. They need to rub it in our face. So it would scare us enough to shut our mouths.

I hate the Capitol. Who doesn't? Sending of children to kill each other because of their favor, is enough to make me hate them to death.

When we arrive there, I can't help but to look at the town. A town that would look like a silver pearl high up in the sky.

I can't help but to see the stupid arrogant people in every color waving at the train coming closer, wailing for us to notice them.

And I can't help but to hate them more.

Will, just like me, can't help but to look at The Capitol's amazing people. But he doesn't hide the fact that he cares. He walks to the window, and the people is already roaring.

He suddenly starts to wave at people who waves back and screams even higher.

" Will, stop it. " I say angry. What is he doing?

But he doesn't stop. Either he's ignoring me, or didn't hear me at all.

" Will- " I almost scream of annoyance, but gets cut of by Haymitch, who lays his hand on my shoulder.

" He knows what he's doing sweetheart. You should join in. "

" I, don't need stupid people to like me, to live. " I whisper to him angry, don't even care if I get sponsors or not. I don't need people with all the colors of rainbow sit and feel sorry for me.

He look at me with a hard stare, unreadable.

" Be as angry as you want sweetheart, but it won't make you good. The Capitol always wins. "

 **Reviews are always nice to see -L**


End file.
